Many different devices and arrangements intended for dynamic control of running trim of vessels or boats are previously known. One such arrangement comprises the use of a so-called interceptor with a plate member arranged transversally to the bottom of the vessel and arranged to increase the water pressure acting on the bottom of the hull during operation of the boat. Thus, the running trim of the boat or vessel is changed.
A drawback with many known arrangements is the risk for malfunction and/or damages due to the force of the water acting on the interceptor member and components thereof, resulting in a decrease of performance and a shortening of the expected lifespan of the arrangement, together with the need for maintenance. Known interceptor arrangements are disclosed by EP 1 075 415 and WO2009/113923, among others.
There is therefore a need for a more robust and reliable arrangement for dynamic control of running trim and list of a boat.